User talk:Andrew1219
1 2 3 4 NEW TALK PAGE!Andrew1219 Sure! Thanks. Its always good to know my work is apreciated! :-) Well... I can look into the link, I'm sure the other admins would be happy to link and all, about the request... I guess so. I will of course need to confere with Mata Nui about it though. Jungle Could you unprotect the Jungle page for me? The guy who protected the page is wrong about plantlife=/=jungle. I need to fix the page. --[[User:BobaVett|[[User:BobaVett|'BobaVett']]]] 01:44, October 7, 2009 (UTC) I will, i will put that they are similar. Do not howerver put Toa, Matoran or Toa of Plantlife stuff on it or I will give you a warning. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! 01:47, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Lets all leave the page, it is fine now. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! 01:53, October 7, 2009 (UTC) No. The page is wrong. Jungle is the same as Plantlife, except for the name. Why can't any of you understand that little piece of info, Kingdonfin? BTW, A1219, could you unlock the Jungle page for me again? Some fool placed wrong info up there. In defiance of the truth. Again. I need to fix it and hopefully teach him the error of his way. --[[User:BobaVett|'Boba']][[User Talk:BobaVett|'Vett']] 18:43, October 15, 2009 (UTC) mee too I think Boba Vett and i will become really great friends. :) He is really cool. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! 01:59, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Re:Poll Sure, if you want, but you'll have to declare it on the admin jobs page. No, I did not know that. (Jealous) Thanks for telling me. Did you know they're stopping lego Technic in 2010? Vids Hey, quick question: why are you restoring all the vidoes? I had originally deleted them 'cause there were no other pages linking to them and they also seemed sorta silly. Just curious. --[[User:BobaVett|'Boba']][[User Talk:BobaVett|'Vett']] 19:09, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Contest Sure, but not today. I have to study for two hard exams that I have tomorrow. Right, um... I think you should talk to KD about merging as he is the site leader. I think it will be and won't be so I'm kinda neutral. True but that was a while ago. He could have changed his feelings about that since. I don't know, maybe he has, maybe not but I still think you should ask him. Ok. Done, done and, did I mention done? [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! 03:03, November 13, 2009 (UTC) No problem. Hey I am on your site right now. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! Hey Hey, Andrew1219. As BovaVett and I couldn't stop reverting the edits of each other on the Tahu page we have decided that tomorrow I will held a voting sesion in which you and the other five admins will vote for the version of the page that you think that it's best, my version or BobaVett's one. See you tomorrow! Birthday Happy Birthday. CAn you please put the birthday template in the Community Portal and leave the Collaboration of the week on the main page. I am requesting this because it is more important to have the Collaboration on the main page so people can see it more easily. Thank you. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! True. Sorry. He was more active then you at the time. I am planning graduation so could you change things. Thanks. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! 02:29, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Vote Please vote here, here and here. Wiki I don't feel like editing wikis anymore. it kinda seems contributing left me. I'll come back 5 times a month. Youtube took up my socializing. :( bai--Bleach Insaniac 21:00, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Sorry Hi Andrew! Sorry if I sounded rude or power-hungry in these past days. I really don't want to have bad relationships with my fellow admins of this wiki, who are the only ones who edit here frequently. Also, can you vote here: BRW: 2009 Awards? Thanks, but who is wiki staff? Hey, Andrew, Ubberfuzzy has demoted Lewa14 and Atukam. Can you promote me now? Site Thanks! [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!!